Senshi Kamino
Wygląd Jest niskim i wysportowanym mężczyzną o średniej długości białymi włosami (kiedyś czarne) oraz szarych oczach. Ma czarny zarost od ucha przez brodę do ucha. Na lewym policzku nosi przyklejony biały pasek. Jego strój nie wyróżnia się niczym poza przedramiennikami podobnymi do noszonych przez kapitana 7. Oddziału oraz widocznymi na szyi bandażami. Galeria Osobowość Senshi jest spokojnym i wyciszonym shinigami, przez co zawsze zaskakuje innych swoją obecnością. Cechuje się odpowiedzialnością i dokładnością. Nie lubi używać przemocy i zawsze stara się unieszkodliwić przeciwnika zanim ten sięgnie po broń. Historia thumb|left|Senshi w młodościSenshi pochodzi z 79 okręgu Rukongai - Kusajishi, gdzie mieszkał z przybraną rodziną. Jako, że okolica była nieodpowiednia dla spokojnego życia zmuszony był często stawać w obronie najbliższych. Wiadomo, że jego dom zaatakowała grupa Pustych kiedy zbierał w lesie owoce. Po tych zdarzeniach wywędrował bliżej Seireitei najmując się do walki z okolicznymi bandytami i Pustymi. Pierwsza o nim wzmianka w księgach Gotei 13 pochodzi z 2003 i informuje o pojmanym przez kapitan 2. Oddziału włóczędze, który zabił w potyczce 6 shinigami ( wydany przez Mayuriego Kurotsuchi rozkaz wybicia 28000 dusz w Rukongai dla zachowania równowagi w czasie wojny z Vandenreich). Sui Feng będąc pod wrażeniem Hohō zwykłej duszy dała mu wybór - śmierć bądź Akademia Shinō. Musi jednak nosić maskę uniemożliwiającą mu kontakt z innymi uczniami. Dopiero pod koniec nauki (po 3 latach) zostaje zniszczona przez Hollowa. Od tej chwili na znak porażki przykleja na policzku biały pasek. W tym samym pojedynku odkrywa jak poprzez przyśpieszenie cząstek duchowych chwilowo zwiększyć moc - wyczerpany omal nie umiera. W 2034 r. awansuje na 3 oficera i Dowódce Korpusu Zatrzymań w Onmitsukidō. W trakcie jednej z misji ochraniając przegrupowanie swoich ludzi ( 2 Oddział nigdy nie ucieka przed wykonaniem zadania ) zmuszony jest po raz drugi użyć techniki przyśpieszenia cząstek. Traci kolor włosów oraz znaczną ilość skory (odtąd nosi bandaże niemal na całym ciele). Odkrywa jednak jak połączyć Shikai swoich mieczy. Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób udaje mu się zestroić ze swoją duszą dwa zanpaktuō. Wiadomo jednak, że w czasie włóczęgi opanował pierwsze Shikai, w Akademii drugie. Pierwsze opanowane Bankai następuje pomiędzy utratą koloru włosów a 50 letnim pobytem w Hueco Mundo (2041 - 2090), trafia tam starając się powstrzymać Pustego przed ucieczką. Przez 2 Oddział zostaje uznany za zmarłego. Po powrocie do Gotei 13 dołącza do 4 Oddziału z natychmiastowym awansem. Fabuła Opwiadanie Zatarte Ślady Strona główna: Zatarte Ślady Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Mimo, że obecnie nieczęsto korzysta z tej drogi zdołał opanować dwa Shikai oraz jedno Bankai. Odkrył także specjalne zdolności swoich zanpaktō oraz technikę ich połączenia. *'Mistrz bicza': Ze względu na formę i specyfikę jego Shikai, Senshi posługuje się mistrzowsko bronią biczowatą. Jest w stanie zamienić postać Hi no hashira w Shikai przy niewielkim wysiłku oraz kontrolować kierunek ataku z dużą dokładnością, aby lepiej zadać cios i dodatkowo zmylić tym przeciwnika Mistrz walki wręcz: Jako 3 Oficer 2 Oddziału wykazał się tym, że nieczęsto korzystał z zanpakutō. Ekspert Hohō: To właśnie dzięki swojej zręczności zwrócił na siebie uwagę Kapitan 2 Oddziału i uchronił przed natychmiastową egzekucją. Jego zdolności są na tak wysokim poziomie, że Sui Feng rozważała nauczenia go Shunkō, zrezygnowała jednak zdając sobie sprawę z jego marnych umiejętności w kidō. Zanpakutō *'Hi no hashira' (火の柱, Ognisty Filar): Jest to pierwszy i najczęściej używana przez Senshi broń. W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina wakizashi z czarną rękojeścią. Trzyma je poziomo na swoim plecach w czarnej osłonie.thumb|Hi no Hashira * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest Zapłoń (点火, Tenka). Użytkownik chwyta miecz w dłoń, a po wypowiedzeniu komendy ostrze zaczyna się czerwienić i nagrzewać. Wtedy należy należy nim strzelić niczym biczem, gdyż właśnie taki kształt przybiera ostrze, z tym wyjątkiem, że całe płonie. Zasięg broni może się zwiększyć z 2 do nawet 50 metrów. W sprawnych rękach jest to skrajnie niebezpieczna broń, w jednej chwili może spopielić to czego dotyka. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: * ' Nivuruheimu no gengo no dai ichi no hashira' (第一の柱の言語ニヴルヘイム, Pierwszy filar Języki Niflheimu): Technika polega na upuszczeniu zanpakutō ostrzem w stronę podłoża. W chwilę potem z ziemi wystrzeliwują ogniste gejzery, w zależności od rozłożenia energii od 6 do 12. * Hadesu no me no daini no hashira (ハデスの目の第二の柱, Drugi filar Oczy Hadesu): Ta zdolność przypomina nieco atak Tobiume Momo Hinamori, jednak te kule ognia są o wiele potężniejsze i im dłużej lecą tym bardziej rosną na sile. * Taiyo no kisu no daisan no hashira (太陽のキスの第三の柱, Trzeci filar Pocałunek Słońca): Jest to najpotężniejszy atak Hi no hashira w formie Shikai, dlatego jego uwolnienie trwa najdłużej. Zostaje aktywowany już w chwili uwolnienia formy Shikai i zaczyna zbierać energię. Kiedy jest już gotowy ognisty bicz zaczyna lśnić czystą bielą. Ostatnim etapem jest wskazanie przez użytkownika pozycji słońca i przeciągnięcie jego blasku w stronę przeciwnika. Nie wiadomo jak dokładnie wygląda wiązka energii gdyż blask w kilka chwil oślepia, mocą jednak przewyższa Gran Rey Cero. * ' Bankai': Utagai no hono no naka de anata no hoho o mitsukeru ( 疑いの炎の中で道を見つける, Odnajdź drogę w płomieniach zwątpienia): Aby aktywować to Bankai użytkownik trzyma miecz jedną dłonią, a drugą zasłania koniec rękojeści (tsukagashira), wpierw wypowiada komendę a następnie Bankai. Aby aktywować formę Bankai Hi no Hashira potrzeba dużo miejsca, gdyż zamienia się w dwa olbrzymie ogniste węże, które swobodnie mogą korzystać ze wzmocnionej wersji trzech filarów. Specjalne ataki Bankai: * ' Kenshin' (献身, Poświęcenie): Jeden w węży gaśnie i w konsekwencji znika aby oddać swą energię drugiemu. * ' Sakugen shi, seicho' (削減し、成長, Zmniejsz i rośnij): Węże zmniejszają swój rozmiar i oplatają ręce właściciela zwiększając siłę i szybkość jego ataków ( nadal mogą korzystać z trzech filarów). *'Fuyu no kokoro' (冬の心, Serce Zimy): To zanpakutō jest nietypowe, ponieważ zapieczętowane odbiega od wszelkich standardów. Tsukagashira jest wypukła, tsuka opleciona nieregularnie, tsuba leży płasko, za to ostrze jest szerokie i proste. Bardziej przypomina miecz europejski niż azjatycki. **'Shikai:' Tameiki muttsu hoshi (ため息6つ星, Westchnienie sześcioramiennej gwiazdy): Po aktywacji tsuba rozszczepia się, ostrze przybiera wzór lodowego sopla, a całość wydłuża. W Shikai Fuyu no kokoro przypomina dwuręczny miecz niczym z europejskiego średniowiecza. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: ' *'Iki no kage (息の影, Cień oddechu ): Technika dzięki, której z każdego cienia wydziela się lodowata para, kto nią odetchnie zamrozi sobie płuca. *'Tsūretsuna ejji' (痛烈なエッジ, kąsające ostrze ): Użytkownik przekazuje ostrzu część energii, w efekcie powstają tysiące ostrych jak brzytwy płatków śniegu, które zostają posłane w kierunku przeciwnika. *'Kasai' (火災,Ogień ): Technika wymagająca uprzedniego przygotowania. Potrzeba na płaskiej powierzchni nakreślić krąg ( wielkość ani kształt nie jest ważna, byle by tylko początek i koniec się stykały), a następnie w jego środek wbić ostrze. Wewnątrz kręgu zapłonie ogień tak gorący, że aż lodowaty. Ciekawostki *Senshi nigdy nie pija Sake,miał to przyzwyczajenie jeszcze za życia *Bandaże, które oplatają większość jego ciała mają za zadanie łagodzić ból wywołany przez blizny, stracił część z nich kiedy przebywał w Hueco Mundo. *Senshi nie pamięta swojego życia jako człowiek, będąc w świecie ludzi rozpoznał jednak na pocztówce Rzymskie Koloseum. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:4. Oddział Kategoria:2.Oddział